fnafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molten Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). |-|FFPS= Molten Freddy is one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $500 and the voice of Mike Pollock. Appearance Molten Freddy is very similar to Funtime Freddy from the fifth game. Unlike Funtime Freddy, he has a block-shaped chin from the bottom jaw and his black nose sports nostrils. His right eye is obscured by multiple wires while the left eye is glowing orange. The only difference is that Molten Freddy is silver and rusted instead of white and purple. He is also withered, but the rips are large and blocklike. He possesses a row of sharp teeth similar to Ennard's. He has exposed arms and legs, ending with five fingers. There appears to be something red, like blood, more noticeably splattered on his jaw, teeth, and fingers. He also sports a brownish bowtie on his chest, as opposed to Ennard's red button. He has eyes covering his body. They resemble the eyes seen on Ennard, but resemble the Rockstar's eyes more. Behaviour Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator share the same behavior. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draws in the animatronics. However, they can be misled using an audio system (similar to that of Five Nights at Freddy's 3) to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. Story :*SPOILERS* Sometime between the events of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Circus Baby was ejected from the entity known as Ennard. (There is an exchange between Scott Cawthon's two websites displaying an exchange within Ennard in the source code to accompany this.) After ejecting Baby who previously "piloted" Ennard, Funtime Freddy seems to have taken command and has recreated his mask using what looks like scrap. During the Completion Ending, Molten Freddy suffers the same fate as the other haunted animatronics by burning and being laid to rest. |-|UCN= Molten Freddy returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behaviour He climbs in the vent system, but is much faster than the other animatronics when it comes to maneuvering his way towards the office. The player can track him on the vent monitor and can hear his laugh when he is poised to attack. When heard, the player must close the vent door to stop him. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FFPS Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear variants